Despedida
by VerityMalfoy
Summary: unos día después de su muerte Mello/Near


**Despedida**

La suave luz de la luna se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana, iluminando tenuemente el rostro del joven que yacía profundamente dormido en una amplia cama de dosel adornada con unas hermosas sabanas blancas que intentaban competir con la blancura del muchacho que las usaba. La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, haciendo un ligero y casi imperceptible chillido.

Una figura negra se coló por la rendija de la puerta y se dirigió al joven que aun dormía profundamente, lo observo detenidamente, las sabanas lo cubrían de las caderas para abajo y dormía en una posición casi fetal tapando su boca ligeramente con las manos, tenia los ojos un tanto hinchados, parecía que hubiera estado llorando varias horas seguidas hasta que por fin los brazos de Morfeo lo habían arrastrado a un sueño profundo.

-Perdona que entre sin llamar- susurro el intruso sentándose al lado del muchacho y apartando su mirada de el, observo la habitación, la cual ya había visitado con anterioridad, pero en ese momento observo algo que había escapado a sus ojos la ultima vez, en la mesita de noche había un retrato, no era el chico que dormía, lo tomo entre sus manos para verlo detenidamente, era otro joven, un rubio de unos catorce años le sonreía amablemente desde el portarretrato, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de vida y dulzura.

-Mello- ese susurro hizo eco en toda la habitación y taladraba sus oídos, Near aun dormía profundamente, pero lo nombraba en sueño.

-Lo lamento- dijo el nombrado acariciando la suave cabellera platinada de Near haciéndolo soltar un débil gemido y una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Como adoraba verlo así, podría congelar el tiempo y mirarlo por siempre, tan hermoso e indefenso. Esa noche, aunque el no lo supiera seria su despedida, eso era lo único que el rubio deseaba, despedirse, darle un beso y verlo una vez mas, aunque prolongaría ese instante eternamente, cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo deseaba y cuanto lamentaba y se reprochaba a si mismo no haber aprovechado el tiempo que habían estado juntos, todos aquellos momentos en los que no se desvivió por el, cada instante de su vida en el que no le dijo cuanto lo amaba y lo adoraba, pero ahora era inútil reprocharse, pero no podía evitar odiarse a si mismo por ello.

-Prométeme Near- dijo acercándose a su oído- Prométeme que serás feliz, no hay nada en este mundo mas hermoso que ver tu sonrisa, prométeme que lo serás hasta el momento que nuestras almas vuelvan a encontrarse.

No se dio cuenta de lo rápido que estaba pasando el tiempo, ya la tenue luz de luna era remplazada por los dorador rayos del sol, su tiempo se estaba agotando, se acerco nuevamente al joven y lentamente rozo sus labios con los suyos, era la ultima vez que sentiría esa deliciosa calidez, la ultima vez que saborearía la dulzura de esos labios que eran mas exquisitos que cualquier chocolate.

El beso comenzó como un tierno e inocente roce, pero sintió como los labios del contrario que un dormía buscaba profundizar el contacto, tomo su rostro con toda la delicadeza del mundo y siguió besándolo suavemente.

-mm…umm..Mello…Mello.

-Mello- ese nombre resonó por toda la habitación una inmensa alegría lleno al pequeño chico al percibir un brillo dorado al abrir los ojos ese dorado tan parecidó el cabello de su amado, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al darse cuenta que solo era lo rayos del sol. Miro toda la habitación y no había nadie, al menos que el pudiera ver, pero el rubio estaba sentado justo frente a el.

-Eres un maldito- susurro entre dientes bajando la mirada tomando la foto de la mesita de noche- si te hablo a ti, eres un maldito, por que me hiciste esto Mello. Te fuiste de mi vida tan deprisa, sin dejarme ningún consuelo, sin decir nada, ninguna excusa, ni un por que, ni una carta llena de mentiras a la cual aferrarme, nada Mello, nada.

-Nunca me dejarías si te hubiera contado- respondió el rubio en su defensa aunque el chico no lo escuchaba- Era la única solución

-Me abandonaste Mello- grito este mientras sus ojos se volvía vidriosos y unas cuantas lagrimas amenazaban con escapar-Tu….Tu y tu maldito orgullo, podríamos haber buscado otra forma, podríamos haberlo logrado juntos. No sabes cuanto… Te necesito, tus ojos, tu cara, tus besos, te necesito ahora, necesito tu fuerza para seguir adelante, te quiero a mi lado.

Un silencio embriagador se apodero del lugar, una suave brisa entro por la ventana rozando sus mejillas y desordenando su cabello, tan vez se estaba volviendo loco, pero en ese momento podría haber jurado escuchar una voz diciendo "siempre estaré a tu lado"

En ese momento no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente. Tomo la almohada que estaba al otro lado de la cama y se aferro a ella fuertemente aspirando su aroma, era el de él, antes de su muerte habían pasado la noche ahí, juntos, olía a su perfume, su aroma, su piel y a chocolate, había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde su muerte pero ese olor aun permanecía allí, como si nunca se hubiera ido, esa idea hizo que una minima sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, como si siempre estuviera ahí a su lado.


End file.
